Cough Syrup: Goodbye
by StarkidLuna
Summary: This has mention of suicide, this was actually a dream I had, sad dream. The song is Cough Syrup by Young the Giant.  Song fic Features: Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Dave


**_Warning this has to due with suicide. _**

**_disclaimer I don't own Glee or this song I own the plot line through._**

* * *

><p><em>Life's too short to even care at all oh<em>

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

Quinn got in her car, she was happy, they had a chance to win this year if nothing screwed that up. She had friends and she was going to yale. She was happy. She wanted to over one of the songs for regional's, and the dance movies.

-Blaine-

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me _  
><em>oh oh Oh oh oh oh<em>

Blaine sat at the piano playing notes to a song he couldn't get out of his head. He was humming the notes, when his boyfriend kurt came in.  
>"Hey Blaine, what your doing" asked Kurt.<br>"I have this weird feeling, I can't shake it off, and I can't get this song out of my head"He said while playing a few notes.  
>"Well the best way to get it out of your head, is by singing" said Kurt.<br>Blaine got a stool out, the piano man started to play with the band and Blaine started to sing.

-Quinn-

_A wet world aches for __a beat__ of a drum_  
><em>Oh<em>

Quinn made sure she had her water bottle and her cell phone, she got inside her car. She check the mirror, made sure she was safe, and headed toward the school.

-Dave Karofsky-

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now.<em>

He was in love with him. Kurt had a boyfriend and wasn't going to dump him for Dave. Dave felt mad and sad at the same time. He made Kurt move, he bullied him.

He knew that Kurt will never like him that why but he wished her would. His parnets didn't understood nobody really did.

He had a idea...

-Kurt-

_I'm waiting for this __cough syrup__ to come down, come down._

Why was Blaine singing about that? He had tears come down his face. After the song ended, Blaine told him, told him the truth.

-Mercedes-

Life's too short to even care at all oh  
>I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue<p>

Mercedes Jones, dialed Quinn's number, she was kind of running late. Her friend answered the phone right away.

"Hello" said Quinn's voice.

"Its about to start" said Mercedes, she watched as the others laughed and went over the dancing moves.

"Okay tell Mr. Shu I will be there soon"said Quinn, Mercedes told her friend to drive carefully and went to tell the Glee Club teacher.

-Dave-

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh<em>

Dave step on the gas, he was sick of this place he felt alone, kurt was wrong he was alone. Nobody would actually care if he did this. Nobody would show up at his funeral.

_-Quinn-_

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now.<em>

Quinn, put her phone away and went back to driving. She went over her thoughts, that she was going to start new, get out of the town. She was going to make this year count. She didn't need a boy this year, she didn't want to make mistake do something stupid, she learned her mistake, she wasn't going to make another one. The red light came on and she stopped the car.

-Blaine-

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be.<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.<em>

"You made me better kurt" he said getting up from the stool. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him.

-Dave-

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control<em>

He didn't want to hurt anyone. Yes he was doing this, but to take the pain away, he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Yes he could get this done with as simple as that no but he wanted so that nobody would see him. His father was at work so he was safe to go home. He stopped at the red light. Across the lane was Quinn Farbay, she was part of the club that kurt was, the one he made fun of. She glared at him, she had a right to.

-Quinn-

_If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away_  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

Quinn looked across the lane saw Dave Karofsky. She gave him a glare, he had hurt Kurt, but then Kurt meet Blaine, so he was happy. Quinn notice something weird.

Dave's face showed pain, it wasn't because of the glare, no it was much more than that. Quinn but that thought at the back of her mind, she had to get to school. The Light went green and Quinn step on the gas.

_-Dave-_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be<em>  
><em>Waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

Dave finally got to his home. He knew his dad had some medicine. He ran to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. He grabbed one not really caring which one.

He wrote a note to his Dad, put it on his bed, he then went to his room. Before he did, he sent a text, then took a handful of pills and blacked out

-Kurt-

Kurt smiled at his friends.

"Okay lets go over the 2nd song" said Mr. Shu.

Kurt felt his phone buzz. He wonder if it was his dad but it wasn't it read this:

I'm Sorry, But I'm alone -D

It was from a unknown number. But he knew wear it was from, he felt his eyes go wide.

"Kurt" said Blaine

"Something's wrong" said Kurt.

He told Mr. Shu who called another person who got a hold of Dave's dead who was now at the

hospital.

"I'm sorry for your lost" said Mr. Shu.

The Glee club stood there in shock.

Quinn had to sit down she could of stop him? Yeah the glee club dislike him, but only because of what he did to kurt, but he didn't deserve to die.

-4 Days later-

At a small funeral, not a lot of people showed up. Kurt stood by the grave and whispered "Your not Alone" and cried as Blaine hugged him close.

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_


End file.
